The Rising
The Rising is a deadly magic spell that deals primarily with resurrecting and even commanding a legion of long dead wicked sorcerers and it plays a major role in the 2010 Disney fantasy movie The Sorcerer's Apprentice. It is said to be sorcery's most dangerous spell that has ever existed. Usage according to the legend of The Rising This accursed ceremony can be done with incantations and a colossal magical seal (whether it was the Merlin Circle or the Morgana Star). As the sorcerer cites the incantations, he/she spew forth magical energy in form of mystical fire balls in order to creating a magical seal within the sky. The purpose of the said magical seal is to both amplify the spell itself and construct the bridge between our world and the netherworld, thus enabling the summoned spirits of long dead evil sorcerers to entered our world and return to their remains. Once both incantation and the magical seal are completed, a mass black cloud of dark energy that comes out of the used magic circle (right at the Love domain of the used magical seal), spew forth spirits of long dead evil sorcerers from the netherworld and those souls would immediately return to their original bodies buried in certain locations across the Earth and be reborn. Thus, when the ritual is complete at full capacity, the caster would have the great powers and armies to enslave mortal humans. As seen in the climax of the movie, the Rising can be perfected at it's fullest extent had each location where each points of the pentagram positioned by a catalyst that positioned on the said location, as seen why Maxim Horvath had 5 satellite dishes arranged before she start the Rising. Of course, magical energy that used for the Rising ritual would affect electromagnetic energy and it would affect the ritual's success rate if no catalyst used. However, the Rising can be stopped if during the Ritual the process were sabotaged, and if it happens, the used magical energy would implode at the caster location, render the caster fell unconscious. The Rising has Begun Morgana le Fay and her evil allies including the 2 well-known Morganians, Maxim Horvath and Abigail Williams seeks to begin this dark ritual and revive all past conjurors of dark magic and rule the Earth in darkness. The ritual of the Rising began this time with five satillites positioned at five different buildings in modern day Manhatten in order to form a magic circle and perfect the ritual, all planned by Horvath while setting Morgana free to help her to conduct and finish the ritual. This magical and sinister ceremony was stopped by Balthazar Blake with the help of Dave Stutler and his girlfriend Becky and set free his beloved Veronica Gorloisen from Morgana's control. Incantation *Ego voco citote o spiritus sin et terrore et tremore per terribilem vix eruptionis et terrae. *Ego voco citote spiritus sin et terrore et tremore per terribilem vix eruptionis Ego voco citote spiritus per terribilem in eruptionis genus et terrae. *Ego voco citote spiritus sine terrore et tremore per terribilem vix eruptionis genus Ego voco citote spiritus sin et terrore et tremore per terribilem vix eruptionis genus dirae. *Ego voco per terribilem in eruptionis Ego voco citote spiritus sin et terrore et tremore per terribilem vix eruptionis (audible chanting fades). *(inaudibly chanting) Ego voco citote spiritus sin et terrore et tremore per terribilem vix eruptionis... Gallery The Rising in the Encantus.jpg|The illustration of The Rising written and told within the Encantus with the Merlin Circle in the background. The Morgana Circle.jpg|A magical seal created by Morgana le Fay is part of the ceremony of The Rising. The Rising Ceremony.jpg|Veronica Gorloisen while being possessed by the evil spirit of Morgana le Fay, performs the ceremony of the Risng. The Rising in the United States of America.jpg|All the undead spirits of evil spellcasters emerged in every country on Earth including the United States of America during The Rising. The Rising in America.jpg|Many wicked spirits emerged and flew over the United States of America during The Rising. Morganian Ghosts.jpg|The evil ghosts of long dead Morganians. The Rising in China.jpg|Many of the summoned dark spirits flew over the Great Wall of China during The Rising. Morganian Soul.jpg|The soul of a Chinese Morganian warrior wielding an axe-like weapon, risen from the ground during The Rising. The Rising in Egypt.jpg|More of the evil spirits of the dead arrived in Egypt during The Rising. Morganian Spirit.jpg|The spirit of an Egyptian Morganian sorcerer attempting to break free from it's statue prison during The Rising. The Rising in Italy.jpg|One of the spirits of the long-dead evil conjurors arrived in Italy during The Rising. Undead Morganian.jpg|The soul of a deceased Morganian fused with this skull admist the skeletal wall during The Rising. Morganian Ghoul.png|A ghoulish Morganian spellcaster begin to slowly become whole both body and soul during The Rising. Morganian Demon.jpg|A demonic Morganian corpse attempting to crawl out of it's skeletal tomb during The Rising. Morganian Ghoul.jpg|A ghoulish, screaming undead Morganian slowly becoming alive during The Rising. Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Dark Magic Category:Cataclysm Category:Villainous Events